


I Love You Too

by SpiderPigen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Fear, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Running, sort of cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderPigen/pseuds/SpiderPigen
Summary: Bruce's sanity is quickly shattering, and no one can save him from his own darkness. Or so he thought.(Before IW, takes place at the Avengers compound)





	I Love You Too

BRUCE:

Life sucks when you're a two in one special. One side is always better and stronger than the other. That side is loved more than the other, and in Bruce's case, the Hulk is the better, stronger, larger one. Or at least that's what he thinks. He has been so tired of the constant buzz in the back of his head, and the constant demands from his team that the Hulk be released. If only they knew how powerful Bruce was without the Hulk. But they would never know, because they would never care. They don't care. Those are the words Bruce tells himself over, and over, and over in his head whenever he is alone. He is startled from his trance by his best friend, Tony Stark.

"Brucie! What's up man? You've been so quite these past few days I'm starting to worry!"

Tony was usually nice to him, and he was so fond of Tony, but he always thought it was all an act.

"It's nothing I'm just really focused on my work right now. I'm really close to something I can feel it but I don't know what yet."

"Okay... I'll leave you to it. Have fun nerd!" 

And that's when Tony left. Bruce WAS really getting really close to something, but he was utterly exhausted and couldn't really think anymore so he decided he would sleep tonight and hopefully get enough rest to last him at least a few days. It was late and almost everyone was in bed already. He walked past Thor on his way to his room,

"Good night Banner! Sweet dreams friend!"

Thor always gave him a tingly giddy feeling whenever he talked to him. He supposed he may have a little bit of a crush, but those are childish words to him. Not that Thor would ever even look at Bruce that way, he always thought. Bruce always thought the worst case scenario. He could never see the bright side of things and it got the best of him that night. So he gave Thor a little wave, and went to bed.

THOR:

*Thor's thoughts* Banner looked exhausted. And very sad. He has been distancing himself from the team lately and has appeared less and less at meal times and meetings. I'm glad he's finally getting some rest. I wonder if everything's okay. I shall ask him about it tomorrow, but for now I shall fall into a deep slumber and dream of wondrous things.

Or so he thought. Thor went to bed that night thinking only of Banner. Banner, the man that he has fallen deeply in love with. When he finally got to sleep, a few hours later he heard a loud BANG, coming from down the hallway. Quickly getting out of bed to investigate, Thor violently swings his door open, to see Banner sprinting down the hallway like he's running from something. Thor looks back to make sure nothing's there, and when the coast is clear, he runs after Bruce.

BRUCE:

*Bruce's thoughts* It's so nice to finally be in bed. I needed this sleep more than I thought. Feels wonderful to close my eyes, and forget the rest of the world even exists.

Bruce fell asleep that night almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. But what came next was the most shocking thing Bruce has ever experienced. The dream started with him and the team on a mission, him having to turn into the Hulk as usual. They fought some ugly looking aliens together, and took down their leader saving the earth yet again from destruction. The Avengers were all exhausted, and decided to go back to the compound when Bruce realized he couldn't turn back into himself. He was stuck as Hulk. He could see through the eyes of Bruce, but could not control the actions of Hulk. He watched as the Hulk slowly slaughtered all of his friends. Murder all of the people he cared about, and the one person he loved. He watched Thor's body go limp and become a lifeless form. 

He woke up with tears flowing down his face, and bright green fearful eyes. Bright green eyes? What was happening? This only happened when he turned into Hulk, but he isn't transforming. Bruce began to panic. Getting out of bed extremely violently, crashing his arm against the hard wall making a loud BANG. He prayed no one heard it. He had to leave. That was his only plan. If he was going to be a danger to all of his friends, to his family, he must leave. So he ran. No bag packed, no nothing. He had to leave now, before anyone woke up and saw him. So he took off in a sprint. Running down the hallway, with the terrible feeling that Hulk was chasing him. That if he stopped running the Hulk would eat him up and have no mercy. So he kept running, running running running, until he felt two hands grab him and pull him to a stop. He turned around to see a very concerned looking Thor staring right into his soul.

"NO, NO, NO LET GO! YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF ME NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU! PLEASE THOR LET GO!! 

But Thor only held on tighter.

THOR:

His eyes. His eyes were bright green, something that Thor found very irregular for Bruce. Not for Hulk but for Bruce. Bruce was Bruce, but his eyes were Hulk?  
No that didn't make sense, Thor decided. After Banner was finished speaking, or rather yelling, Thor began speaking in a quiet calm tone,

"Banner, look at me. Look at me Banner please," 

When those bright green eyes and that tear stained face looked up at him, Thor continued,

"Why are you crying Banner? Please tell me what is troubling you friend. I wish to help ease your pain."

Bruce's voice then broke, and Thor could tell he was fighting back tears.

" NO, Thor please listen to me! LET GO, or you might get hurt. Please just let me leave, please!"

"Banner why are you so afraid you will hurt me? You could never hurt me dear, for you are gentle and calm and kind."

"Yeah, but the other guy isn't. The other guy could tear you to pieces in an instant if he wanted to, so please just let me leave."

Banner kept on saying he was going to leave, Thor noted. But where was he going?

"Why do you keep saying leave? Are you planning on going somewhere Banner?"

At that, Bruce slid his hands out of Thor's loosened grasp and began to run... again.

BRUCE:

He ran and ran, until he was a safe distance away from the compound and from his friends. When he finally thought he was alone he broke. He began sobbing and sobbing, falling to the ground after loosing all of his energy to running. But as soon as he fell, he felt strong arms pull him into a tight hug. He knew who it was of course, for Thor had followed him out into the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. A completely normal thing to do apparently.Thor held Bruce tight, he protected him, and sheltered him from anything that may disturb him in his moment of release and sorrow. And after a while, when Bruce had finally calmed down, Thor spoke,

"Banner... Bruce, I do not know what is going on in that brilliant head of yours, but I do know that there's something wrong. And I would like to help you fix it, but to be able to fix it, I need to know what's going on. Please Bruce, talk to me love."

Bruce felt his heart flutter a bit after that last part. Love? If that isn't the most adorable thing anyone's ever called him, than he would be lying to himself. He decided that instead of hiding away, and being scared, he would share what he was feelings with the man he loves. (He is not going to confess, no no, he is going to answer his question fair and square.) So, he looked up into Thor's beautiful icy blue eyes, and told him the truth.

"I, I had a dream where, where the Hulk took control. I couldn't return to Banner, it was like I was trapped in Hulk's body. But I could see everything Hulk was doing as Banner, yet I couldn't control what Hulk was doing. It was horrible... and, and then he, he just, killed you guys. All of you. And then I saw your body and,...."

Then he choked back a sob, and stayed silent, as Thor hugged him again, even tighter than the last time. Bruce felt like the most special man on earth in this moment. Thor, the god of thunder, was comforting him after months of sadness and isolation.

THOR:

*Thor's thoughts* I've never seen Bruce break down like this before. He has always been the calm one, who always seemed fine, and never told anyone about anything. I was right about the last part. Bruce seemed fine, and never talked about anything that troubled him, for he didn't want to trouble anyone else. But now I need to be there for him. I need to force him to speak and comfort him when he needs it. For everyone needs to debrief themselves every once and a while.

After Bruce had finished his story, Thor knew that Banner had just shared his greatest fear. And that made him proud. Thor was so happy that Bruce had finally decided to open up to him after such a long friendship. Maybe now was the time to confess his feelings. When Bruce stopped mid sentence, Thor knew he needed more comfort, so he hugged him more fiercely that he has ever hugged anyone in his life. 

"Hey hey, don't you worry about me Banner! I can take on the Hulk just fine! And I know that you would never hurt me, or anyone on the team."

"Yeah I wouldn't, but what's stopping Hulk!"

Thor sensed a little drop of irritation in Banners voice. He didn't want to cause Banner anymore pain so, he decided it was time to get serious (More serious than it already was).

"Banner I want you to listen to every word I say. No one on the team looks at you as a threat. No one is scared of you, or thinks you are dangerous. We all love you. I love you Banner. All of us, all the Avengers, are like one big family, and families love each other and care for each other no matter what. I will never stop caring for you, and Banner, I will never be afraid of you because you are not Hulk. Hulk is a completely different being. You are an intelligent, caring, handsome man who would never inflict pain on any creature in the universe. You are someone who holds a place in my heart, and you always will. I need you to never forget that okay? Never forget that you are loved."

When Thor was finished his monologue, Bruce had looked shocked. He just sat and stared at Thor.

BRUCE:

He was stunned. He couldn't form words. He was stuck just staring at this beautiful man who made him feel loved, something he didn't even think was possible only ten minutes ago. After a while Thor said,

"Now Banner, we should get back to the compound shouldn't we?"

He said it with that big beautiful grin he always has on his face. Thor then lifted Banner up off the ground, and the two of them walked back to the compound together. It was still late, so everyone was still in bed. The two made their way back to their rooms very quietly trying not to wake anyone up. They were about to part ways when Bruce said,

"Thank you Thor. I-I really appreciate it."

"No problem Banner!" (He said it with that goofy smile of his) "If you have any dreams like that again, or if anything is bothering you my door is always open. Okay love?"

Here comes that blush again. Creeping up Bruce's neck, and spreading rapidly over his pale cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah thanks." He said as a smile formed on his lips. Something he hasn't done in months.

As he walked away from Thor's room, he turned his head slightly looking right back at Thor, who was still watching him walk away and confessed,

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! I hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions or feedback I would love to hear it in the comments!


End file.
